Jester and a Rabbit named Jane
by Jatd4ever
Summary: One day, Jane and jester find an injured rabbit. Deciding to take care of it, he decides to name the rabbit Jane. But when Jane hears him talk sweetly to it, does she find herself wanting the same treatment? Jane/Jester


***I do not own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

Jane and Jester were sent to the forest to search for princess Lavinia's lost Dragon toy that she forgot by accident when she went on a picnic with the Queen and prince Cuthbert. Looking through logs and under bushes Jane called out "Jester, do you see it anywhere?"

"No, but I found something else"

Standing up and picking twigs and leaves from her hair, she met up with Jester "What do you mean?"

He bent down, and after he pushed away a few branches, she saw a to a small white wounded rabbit trying to lick itself clean. The fool looked troubled as he looked up at the she knight "What should we do Jane?" He asked

It was rare sight to see a jolly fool like Jester to look troubled, so Jane really felt empathetic "I'm not sure Jester, it looks as though she might have been hit by an arrow or bit by something"

"Do you think it will survive?"

Looking at the sneak trail of blood then back at her friend, she tried to buy let her doubt be apparent "I don't know, maybe"

Jester picked up the bleeding rabbit, and cradled it in his arms, taking pity on the poor soul. It was obvious Jester felt deeply about the situation, otherwise he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of staining his outfit. This was one of those times when Jane admired her foolish friend who was too honest for his own good. Taking off his outer tunic, he wrapped the wounded rabbit in it "I do not want it to die here"

Jane thought it might have been better to let nature handle these things but there was no changing Jesters mind at this point. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said "Let's hurry and take it to Smithy"

Waking up Dragon, they mounted him and made their way to the castle in haste.

**The courtyard**

Landing softly, they jumped off of Dragon. Jane took off in a sprint towards the stables.

"Smithy!" Jane called

Popping out from one of the pens, he put down the horse brush "What is it Jane?"

"Can you help?"

"With what Jane?"

Walking up carefully, Jester showed the blacksmith "This rabbit is hurt"

Laying the rabbit on a pile of hay, Smithy examined it. With light nods, Jane discerned that the diagnosis seemed promising "Her leg is wounded, but I think she'll survive, I'll just tend to her wounds. Can you get me some sage, thyme, clove, carrots and basil?"

"You're not planning on cooking her are you?" asked Jester

"Don't worry, it mostly for medicinal purposes"

**Rake's Vegetable Gardens**

"Rake we need Sage, thyme, carrots, clove and basil"

"Are you making soup?"

"No it's for Smithy. We found a rabbit and it's hurt"

"Here they are"

"Thanks Rake, you're a life saver"

"I am?"

Without answering the clueless gardener, they ran back to the forge.

**Smithy's Forge**

"Here you go"

Taking the basil, thyme, sage, and cloves, Smithy grounded them up and placed the grounded herbs on the cleaned out wound. Using a clean cloth, he wrapped up the rabbits leg. And handed her carrots to eat "I think she'll be alright, the wound wasn't as bad as it looked. Some hunter must have tried to turn her into dinner. Now, what are you going to do with her?"

"I'll watch after her until she's better. Can she sleep in an empty pen?" asked Jester

"She could, but I'm worried Sir Ivon will turn her into his next meal"

"I don't think she's big enough, I'm sure she'll be fine" said Jane reassuringly

"What are you going to name her?" asked Smithy

Winking at Jane, Jester replied "I'm going to name her Jane since she refuses to let death become her friend"

"Interesting choice, now if you'll excuse me"

Leaving the forge, Jane mounted Dragon and left to search for the lost toy.

**Night time, Jane's tower**

It wasn't until it became dark, that Jane discovered the toy hidden in plain sight. She made her way back, said goodnight to Dragon, and went to her room.

Jane sat nearby her window, and usually around this time, she'd hear Jester lute playing, but instead, she heard sweet words "Do you know you look beautiful Jane?

_Hmm, what is going on? _Jane thought

"And look at your hair Jane, it's so soft"

_Oh, he's talking to the rabbit_

Touching her hair own hair, Jane began to blush

"Jane, stop that, don't lick my face"

She became even more flustered as she imagined the imagery

"What is that, you want a kiss?"

Closing her eyes, Jane imagined what it would feel like to kiss Jester.

_Would his lips be soft? _She thought

"That's so sweet of you Jane, but next time no tongue"

At this Jane felt jealously rise in her. _What_?_ That rabbit has gotten farther than I have with Jester?_

Hearing enough, she went down to Jesters room, and Jane knocked "Jester can I talk to you?"

"Come in"

Waking in, she didn't see Jane the rabbit anywhere "Where's Jane"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

Looking around under his bed, and around his desk "What are you doing?" asked Jester

"Looking for Jane"

"She's right here"

Standing back up, she looked at him and asked "Where?"

"Jane is standing right in front of me"

"I don't understand"

"The rabbit is in the stables"

"Then who were you talking to"

"Jane what is the real reason your here?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm just going to bed then"

_I'm so stupid what was I thinking_

The knight ran back up to her tower, and decided to go look at the stars. The night sky was clear as the she knight thought over her impulsiveness.

_What am I thinking? Was I just going to tell him how much I like him. Stupid!_

"Jane what is wrong?"

_Just be honest_

"Why did you pretend that the rabbit was with you?"

Teasingly, he asked "Why were you jealous?"

_Yes I was_

"I just don't understand"

"Jane, be honest, do you like me?"

_Maggots! What if he doesn't like me back? Be brave Jane, you're a knight_

"I...I was jealous"

Getting closer, Jester asked "And why were you jealous?"

"I thought that the rabbit was getting treated better than I was"

_This is so embarrassing_

"I don't think I understand, can you tell me why?"

"The truth is, I love you Jester, I wanted to tell you that for some time"

The fools eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Taking the she knight in an embrace, he asked again "Please tell me again, I don't understand"

"I really, really love you. I want you to hug me all the time and want you to tell me nice things like you always do."

"Jane, I'm sorry I tricked you. The truth is, I wanted you to feel jealous, so that I'd know how you feel. I love you too"

Pushing him away and looking at the smiling fool, she teasingly asked "I don't think I understand, can you tell me again?"

"I'd rather just show you" and with that he kissed the she knight on the lips tenderly.

_His lips really are soft, but also sweet_

As their lips parted, she asked "Did you easy something sweet?"

"I had some baked apples with honey. Why do you ask?"

"I think, I want another taste"

They kissed again, freely expressing their feelings for one another through their lips. Parting lips, Jane touched her lips, still feeling the warmth of his "Kissing is nice, I wished we would have tried this sooner"

Flustered, he said "Let's go to bed Jane, I have to get up early tomorrow"

She too understood they both had duties to attend to early the next day "Me too, I have target practice"

"And I'll have to talk to your parents"

"And I have to talk to Dragon"

Walking down the steps, they felt lighter than before. Opening the front door, the fool was already about to leave, but before the fool left for his room, he grabbed her hand "I'm glad we found Jane"

Looking into his eyes, she smiled "I'm glad I found you"


End file.
